


【朱白】瑟瑟发抖投喂狗粮

by Ame_Ruriko



Series: 朱砂白月 [5]
Category: Chinese Actor RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ame_Ruriko/pseuds/Ame_Ruriko





	【朱白】瑟瑟发抖投喂狗粮

1L：楼主：嘘，各位看官千万不要声张，还是我，坐拥两个娱乐圈哥哥【bushi】的知情人士，我换了个号又来顶风作案了。

2L：楼主你上次还好么，没有被赶出去住啊

3L：楼主：没有没有，我这么可爱他们才不舍得呢，其实今天是最后一天了，明天就要滚回自己家住了，所以趁着最后一天来放点粮。

4L：话说两个哥哥不会真的是那俩吧？

5L：我也觉得像诶

6L：要真的是我手抄zh十遍！

7L：楼主：好心告诉你，flag不要乱立，免得自己吃亏。

8L：楼主这是在暗示什么么

9L：楼主：没有，我什么都没说，我哪敢啊。

10L：楼主今天的粮快放出来！捧碗等~

11L：楼主：今天其实他俩都不在，不然我也不敢光明正大的刷屏啊，不过早上我听到了，他们今晚要搞事情，具体的不太清楚，但我有去悄悄问了助理他们的行程，今晚应该是会回家的，不知道会搞什么事情，到时候给你们直播。

12L：不会是要公开了吧

13L：有这个可能

14L：搞不好是一颗大糖

15L：坐等坐等

16L：今天我家CP双双冒泡了诶，虽然什么都没发

17L：我家也是！！姐妹我们是饭的同一对吗？！

18L：姐妹是zhng吗！

19L：咱是女神！女神！

20L：怕不是人形幽畜吧

21L：怎么说话呢

22L：我在别的贴见过你，表情包真的很魔鬼

23L：我靠哈哈哈哈幽畜在线掉马啊

24L：这可比沈教授掉的快多了

25L：楼主：还是我厉害，上次看我浪了多久才被发现

26L：楼主你上次是一开始就被窥屏了好吗

27L：楼主：不要说出来嘛，那是意外！意外！我今天绝对不会掉的！

28L：诶，楼主可是你自己说的flag不要乱立啊

29L：楼主：你们是要气死我好继承我的表妹的地位么

30L：我们不介意和你一起当

31L：楼主：呸，想得美！我今天还有事呢，晚点再来浪！

32L：哎楼主不在了我们继续聊CP吧

33L：我当时也曾zqsg的磕着巍澜和朱白啊，可惜都没粮了

34L：姐妹你是不是隔壁帖那个丧失希望的？

35L：别提了，我也希望能一直磕下去啊，可没有糖磕什么啊，磕空气么

36L：我记得不是还有糖么，踩点一直都有踩啊？

37L：现在踩点都不算什么稀奇事了，都说可能就是踩着好玩什么的

38L：【0】那人家怎么就不能是偷偷秀恩爱了

39L：不是说还有同款吗？

40L：项链啊，那真是好久没看到了

41L：【0】那还不许人家换别的同款啊

42L：就是没看到有别的啊

43L：【0】笨，既然是明星要秀恩爱，当然不能正大光明的秀啊，人在不同时间不同场合穿一样的鞋一样的打底衬衫，这扒不出来？

44L：这么一说好像真的有！！而且还不少！！

45L：【1】好歹是花了心思的。

46L：【0】就是

47L：对了对了，昨天楼主最后说的，大哥打游戏技术很菜是不是真的啊，也太好笑了叭

48L：楼主：忙里偷闲回来看一眼，就发现有人在质疑我的瓜不熟哦，我跟你们说，真的菜比楼主还菜！！拿吃鸡来说，经常是一分多钟两分多钟就凉凉，然后就看我和我表哥在那里苟。

49L：【1】那总有失误的时候嘛

50L：【0】确实.....

51L：楼主：真的带不动带不动，也只有我表哥乐意和他玩，我和他玩那是看在他是我未来的嫂....啊不对兄夫而且还是大帅哥的份上。

52L：这么惨的么哈哈哈哈哈哈

53L：心疼大哥一秒钟

54L：楼主：但有一点是真的，大哥对我表哥特别好。我表哥肠胃不太好，他就一日三餐打电话过来叫他吃饭。我最高兴的就是他发现表哥私藏的零食，因为他会全部给我哈哈哈哈哈，然后我每次就悄悄告诉他我表哥把零食藏哪了，我表哥就特委屈，为什么每次都被发现。

55L：楼主腹黑了

56L：【1】还是少吃点零食比较好

57L：【0】吃零食有错吗！人人天天在剧组吃盒饭偶尔吃个零食怎么了！

58L：楼主：好了好了，我下次帮他瞒一次就好了，希望大哥不会揍我【祈祷】

59L：【0】他不会揍不但不代表他不会记仇

60L：楼主，不行！你不能诅咒我啊！哼！我哥哥们回来了，我要去吃饭了！

61L：祝楼主好运，记得一会来直播啊！

62L：我来赌一个933

63L：没准是别的数字呢，结婚纪念日之类的

64L：还有告白那天啊！

65L：诶，不对，现在18:00，如果真是杀青那天在一起的，那就是712啊！就一个小时后！

66L：不是吧！真是他俩啊！

67L：就前两天那个帖，能吵成幼稚园小孩的除了他俩还有谁？而且还是毛猴和芒果表情包。

68L：楼主：我现在冒着被发现的风险躲厕所里给你们发消息，如果你们认识新浪程序员或者有朋友认识的，快去通知一下，大事件，趁现在赶紧吃饭填肚子，一会有得忙的。

69L：不会真打算公开吧

70L：楼主：我刚刚看他们拍了个照，拍的什么没看清，今天俩人心情都特别好，笑的特别开心。不说了，我赶紧去吃两口饭，不然一会赶不上给你们直播了。

71L：还吃什么饭，一会可能狗粮能撑死

72L：就是，饭哪有狗粮好吃啊

73L：【1】你们好好吃饭

74L：【0】不吃饭就不乖了啊

75L：什么情况？？？

76L：【0】说你们笨真的是笨，这还没发现呐

77L：【1】好了你别欺负他们了，时间快到了

78L：【0】好嘞哥哥！楼主记得乖乖等我们算账啊

79L：楼主：我........我再也不立flag了！！！！！

80L：楼主你还好么？

81L：楼主：放心，我还坚持的住，既然浪了就要浪到底！反正明天我就溜号了！！

82L：啊！！冒泡了！！！

83L：楼主：三

84L：楼主：二

85L：楼主：一！！

86L：我靠微博崩了进不去了！

87L：楼主：莫方，我拍他们屏幕给你们看

@ 朱一龙：值得。

[【@ 白宇WHITE 一约既定，万山无阻 @ 朱一龙

图片【一双带着对戒的手握在一起】]

88L：巍澜是爱情！

89L：zb是爱情！！

90L：我磕到了真的！

91L：我要回坑了！！

92L：楼主：咳咳，他俩窥屏看你们笑的可开心了呢

93L：哥哥你们千万要幸福啊！！

94L：哥哥我永远支持你们！！！

95L：楼主：好啦好啦，去微博发祝福吧，我要关帖子啦，最后偷偷说一句，我是被胁迫开这个帖子的呜呜呜呜呜，我的小号还握在他们手上！！他们是为了看你们的反应才要我开帖子的，就相当于是用论坛试水吧大概。反正总之非常感谢你们这么支持他们！！！我去提头谢罪了，对不起大哥我不该说大哥玩游戏菜！！


End file.
